


Fruit Cocktale

by MoodyKitsune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Continuation, F/M, Fruit, Lodge skeletons, Multiverse, Reader uses female pronouns, couples, couples retreat, fruit names, multiskeleton shenanigans, probably some smut later, reader hasn't done it yet, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: You and Sans have been going out for awhile now.  Almost a year, whoop!  While hanging out with him and Papyrus, they begin to glitch out and fade?  Sans says that they'll be right back?  Uh-uh, they're not going anywhere without you!Welcome to the Multiverse!Edited Chapter 1 on Sept 13, 2020





	Fruit Cocktale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I did a thing! Hope you like it. This'll be my first multiskeleton shenanigan piece and I'm frankly quite nervous. However, the idea wont leave me alone so, yay, new project!
> 
> This is a continuation of my one shot [Honeydew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456366) so I'd recommend reading that first.

11 months  
You’d been together for 11 months now. At the moment, he was in heaven, sitting next to you on the couch as you stared at the screen, completely enraptured. Papyrus sat on the other side of you, also looking a bit tense. You looked like you were going to bolt out of the room at any second. Scary movies weren’t really your thing but you’d watch a few, though you largely stayed away from the ones involving ghosts since those ones usually gave you nightmares. This one was more of a psychological thriller and you were so into it, he was afraid to tug you back to nestle you under his arm for fear of startling you. Watching your reactions was always fun, though. Watching you do anything was his favorite pass time.  
After the honeydew incident, he’d finally been able to introduce himself. You’d told him your name but, of course, since he’d been watching you for a week by that point, he already knew it. You’d both talked until the train had reached the end of the line and when you’d finally looked worried about how you were going to get home, he’d told you he knew a shortcut. He’d walked you to your door from the appropriate station and finally told you what it meant to share food the way they’d had. You’d flushed and shuffled nervously before looking up at him from under your lashes. The look had nearly been enough for him to grab you and simply take you home but he’d tamped down on the impulse and waited.  
You’d asked for his number and when you could see each other again.  
You were quick witted, so it hadn’t taken long for you to finally ask the uncomfortable question while on your first official date, “If you can shortcut, what were you doing on the train?”  
They were sitting in the park, you’d just finished your nice cream and were gnawing absently on the stick that had told you that your smile was like a thousand suns. He’d considered making up a story but lies like that would be found out eventually and he wouldn’t have any control over how you got the information. He’d mumbled a response.  
“A week?! You’d been following me for a week?!” You had good hearing. It was both amazing and annoying. He’d nodded. Naturally, you hadn’t been thrilled to be stalked and asked him if he was still doing it. He’d hesitated to answer.  
“sometimes.”  
“Sans.”  
He winced at your tone and finally peeked over at you. You’d shifted on the bench so that you were facing him fully.  
“It’s no good, Sans.” You’d shaken your head. You hadn’t looked angry, maybe a little sad, incredulous.  
“what if you get hurt. it’s dangerous.” He’d tried to rationalize.  
“I’ve been surviving on my own without you for this long. You think I’m suddenly going to not be able to take care of myself just because you’re here now?” You’d raised a brow at him, one side of your pretty mouth quirked upwards.  
He hadn’t responded and you’d sighed, reaching out to take his hand in yours. Your hands were so small compared to his, your skin was so soft.  
“Listen; if you want to know where I am, just text me! Call me, even! If I’m at work, I’ll probably not answer though, texts are better. You seem to like texting more anyway.” She’d pointed out and he’d nodded before you continued, “I…can maybe try to remember to text you when I get to work? When I leave?”  
“you could stay with us?” He’d asked hopefully, mentally kicking himself. He knew by human standards, moving in at that time would have been alarmingly fast but he couldn’t help himself.  
“Uh. No.” It had been the answer he’d been expecting but it still had stung a little. He knew who you were to him but humans were slow on the uptake and if he didn’t want to risk losing you, he’d have to match your pace, “Okay, that came out harsher than I intended. I’m sorry. It’s just a little too fast for all that. Besides, you only have the two bedrooms. It wouldn’t work.”  
“you’d stay in my room.” He’d frowned at you.  
Your face had gotten red and you’d withdrawn your hand, fiddling with your nice cream stick, looking nervous, “About that…”  
“About that.” He’d prompted, waiting. You’d looked pained, your face growing even more flushed.  
“Icanthavesexwithyou!” You’d said it in a rush, so red, he’d been afraid you were going to faint.  
“’can’t’?” He’d asked, glad that no one was close by at that moment.  
“I want to wait.” Your breath had exploded out of you and you’d covered your face, hiding from him.  
He’d reached up and tugged on your hands. You’d tried resisting but ultimately failed, instead, ducking her chin into your chest, “why are you hiding?”  
“I always get teased for it!” You’d stood up abruptly and thrown your hands up in the air, “It’s ‘antiquated’, and everyone thinks I’m repressed, I just don’t want to give myself to someone who’s later just gonna leave! I’d rather give it to someone and know that they’re the only one! I mean, granted, I’m being super arrogant here and assuming that we’re even going to reach that level but I felt I’d better just tell you now so you have an opportunity to cut your losses.” You’d been pacing and flapping about as you’d ranted and he’d had to capture your hands again to get you to settle.  
“i’m not going anywhere.” He’d told you, looking you straight in the eye.  
That anguished look had returned, “But…I won’t be able to help you with your heats. I know it’s important…” Your voice had been small.  
He’d smirked, “i’ve been surviving on my own without you for this long. You think i’m suddenly going to not be able to take care of myself just because you’re here now?”  
You’d laughed, recognizing your own words given back to you. You’d returned his smirk, “Well, I mean…not to toot my own horn but, I’m pretty awesome. I don’t know…”  
“heh. Tuba-nest, no sax is going to be an interesting experience.”  
You paused for a moment before responding, “Sorry for the treble.”  
He’d chuckled and shook his head, “don’t fret, i can Handel it.”  
You’d seemed so much more relaxed after getting that conversation out of the way, as if a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders. He’d wondered back then if someone you’d tried to date had reacted poorly to the news that they wouldn’t be getting some. He hadn’t just been punning when he’d said that getting to know you without the addition of being intimate was going to be interesting. Then again, there no doubt was so much more to you than your body and he’d learn all there was about you in the meantime.

You realized how tense you were watching the main character finally take down the insane brother who was going to perform the operation on him, making his move to the Sunken Place permanent. You rolled your shoulders and sat back, snuggling into Sans’ side. His arm had been thrown over the back of the sofa but when you settled back, he dropped his arm around your shoulders, “That was intense.” You murmured as the protagonist made his way upstairs. Sans chuckled at you.  
“Is Hypnotism So Powerful A Magic, Then?” Papyrus asked.  
“It can be, it really depends on the participants. She was smart the way she did it; slowly programming him over time to react a certain way to cues.” You shuddered, “I don’t mess around with that stuff. I don’t want anyone messing around with my mind, no thanks.”  
They lapsed into silence as the movie’s third act ramped up. They were watching “Grandpa” take off after the hero when a sense of wrongness swept through you. You frowned and jerked a little as you felt Sans stiffen against you. You looked up him and a small gasp caught in your throat. He was frowning too, looking at his hand which…looked like it was glitching? In fact, his entire form was looking unstable.  
“Brother…?” Papyrus’ voice had you looking at him to see the same kind of distortion happening to him as well.  
Dread was a weight in your belly and you grabbed ahold of Sans’ hand, “What’s going on? Where are you going?” You didn’t know why you asked that second question, why you knew they were going somewhere.  
“it’s okay, sweet. don’t panic. i’ll be back as soon as i can.” Sans replied, looking grim but not panicked.  
“No! If you’re going, I’m going too!” You dropped your grip on his hand and wrapped your arms around your middle, clutching tightly.  
“sweet, no, you have to let go! you might get torn apart!” He tried prying you off but your grip only tightened. Sans seemed to have an inkling of what was happening; he knew he was going somewhere. You weren’t about to let him go; you weren’t about to let either of them go without you. You were DETERMINED to follow where he went. So, when Papyrus and Sans disappeared from their couch in the living room, you did as well.

Sans growled when the world stopped spinning and flashing. They’d ended up in the middle of a wooded area. Your grip on his waist was slack and his nonexistent stomach dropped as he turned his attention to you. Your SOUL seemed to be intact but you were out cold and your complexion was a bit off. His hand caressed your cheek and he sighed in relief that you hadn’t been torn apart by the jump, even if it did knock you off your feet.  
“BROTHER, WHAT IS THIS?” Papyrus was looking around worriedly.  
“a little unscheduled vacation.” Sans replied ruefully.  
“NOT IN THE MOOD, SANS. WHAT IS THIS?” Papyrus leveled a glare at him.  
His glare combined with his use of his louder voice made Sans grimace, “someone was messin’ with things they shouldn’t. long and short of it; we’re in another timeline.” He shrugged and then tensed as he heard something large approaching. Papyrus stood, a large burnt orange tinted bone appearing in his hand only for both brothers to freeze at who pushed into view. Sans stared agape at…Papyrus. It had to be him but this version of his brother had deep scars over his left eye and his fangs were…impressive. His brother’s fangs (after all that dental work) were nothing to sneeze but he had a mix of incisors and canines. This Papyrus was just all enormous canines.  
Crimson eye lights landed on him, holding you in his arms and his sockets narrowed in anger and confusion, his features much sharper and unyielding than his brother’s. Speaking of his brother, this version of him finally saw him and his expression became positively thunderous, “WHAT IN THE FRESH HE—”  
“Papyrus?!” A lilting distinctly feminine voice called from behind, some distance off. Sans watched as this sharply dressed Papyrus’s expression morphed, the harsh planes of his expression softening as he looked at the woods beyond Sans.  
“HERE.” He responded shortly.  
There was a pause, “Amorzao? What’s wrong?” More rustling and Sans craned his neck to see the woman push through the underbrush. She was a dark-skinned woman, her dark, kinky hair cut in a very short afro style. The combination of her short hair, long, graceful neck, and posture gave a regal air. Startlingly green eyes flicked down to Sans and he’d never admit he felt pinned in place by the intense gaze. And then she blinked and he felt released. He gave her a crooked smile but said nothing which fell when her gaze travelled to you in his arms and her full lips frowned as well and began to approach. Coming more fully out of the trees, he saw that her hips terminated into a rather large serpent tail.  
Naga? Sans blinked, staring at the warm yellow colored scales as she slithered closer. She paused when he growled threateningly, his grip on your tightening. Immediately, she raised her arms in the universal gesture of “No Harm” and Sans caught sight of the odd bracers on each of her arms. Her attention was diverted as the alternate version of his brother moved around him to meet her. He touched her face gently, his red eye lights flickering over her form.  
“I’m fine, amorzao. I’m in one piece, but what happened?” Her resonant voice pitched to soothe her mate. Sans noticed the intricate gold collar-style necklace around her neck. Hanging from the chain was a golden pendant that looked like a fanged skull sans mandible with dark red gemstones set in the eye sockets. This Papyrus didn’t have a corresponding collar but was wearing a deep red scarf tucked neatly in the neckline of his dress shirt. Keeping it in place was a cravat pin that looked similar to the ouroboros but with two serpents instead of one making it looking like one of those fancy Celtic knots.  
“I DON’T KNOW. YET.” His gaze moved back to Sans.  
“Don’t be rude, amor. He looks just like your brother…” She frowned, her verdant gaze moving up a bit, her dark brows raising, “And impressive scar, my friend.” She nodded towards Sans.  
Sans watched her a moment before his smile curled up a bit, “heh. yeah, it was a real head-splitter.” He rumbled.  
“His brother (both of them) groaned and the naga woman laughed.  
“paps? paps, where are ya?!” A rough voice called.  
Sans turned to look at his own Papyrus, seeing that the bone he’d manifested had vanished. He looked grim, which wasn’t an expression he liked seeing on him but it didn’t appear any of them were in danger from his brother’s doppelganger or his Mate. His own doppelganger came crashing through the trees at his brother’s hailing. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised to see that this version of himself was as sharp-edged as his brother. His maw was filled with perfectly interlocking fangs, one of them had at one time been replaced by a gold one. This Sans stopped dead when his red eye lights fell on him before looking annoyed.  
“yeah.” Was all Sans said in agreement.  
“BROTHER, WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY DOES THIS MONSTER LOOK LIKE YOU?” He gestured towards Sans with a clawed hand.  
Sharp Sans grimaced, looking at him again. He shrugged, “i already told mine. your turn.” He replied easily.  
“Red?” A new voice piped up, quiet and uncertain. Hiding behind Sharp Sans was a petite, curvy dark-skinned woman. Dark eyes darted around, lingering on him and his brother before falling on the naga woman. She gasped, “Acantha!”  
“Fay!” The women hurried towards each other and embraced; Acantha picking up Fay so that her feet left the ground, making the smaller woman giggle. While the women embraced, Sans noticed that Sharp Sans also had a collar of black leather. A top down view of a bird with it’s wings spread wide was nestled at the front of the accessory and studded around the rest of the collar were pretty dull looking spikes. He couldn’t see Fay’s collar since she was currently being squished good-naturedly by Acantha.  
“WELL, BROTHER?” Sharp Papyrus demanded, not to be distracted by his Mate’s joy at seeing her apparent sister.  
“uh…yeah, about that. see, looks like we got dragged into anotha universe. not sure which one this is, we’ll have ta go lookin’” Sharp Him shrugged, red tinted sweat starting to appear on his skull, his perma-grin more a grimace under his brother’s scrutiny, “probably a version of me messin’ around wit’ his machine.” He added weakly.  
Acantha and Fay had finished their love fest and were looking at Sharp Sans now and both were frowning in concern, “We should do some reconnaissance. But I hesitate to separate. Amor, will take point, I will take the rear, yes?” She looked at her Mate who nodded once. Before they could find their heading, though, the sound of loud voices made them all pause.  
“That sounds like a promising direction to start looking.” Fay pointed out quietly. Sharp Papyrus traded a look with his Mate and began moving, a large crimson colored bone appearing in his claw as he moved. His Papyrus followed silently, followed by Sharp Sans with Fay close behind. Sans glanced back at Acantha who nodded once to him, giving a reassuring smile, “I’ve got your back, Friend.”  
He started walking, “make sure to give it back once you’re done, yeah?” His grin broadened as he heard her snort behind him.  
“hey, other me.” Sharp Sans looked back at him as he caught up. His red eye lights flickered down towards you in his arms.  
“yeah?”  
“you able ta use shortcuts?”  
“yeah?”  
They walked in silence for a moment. He could tell Sharp Sans was struggling with himself, so he waited him out.  
“if things go sideways, can I trust ya ta take my girl outta here? keep an eye on her?”  
“What, no! I can help!” Fay protested.  
“yer magic ain’t stable enough. can’t be worried about ya if i’m in the thick of it.” He growled back at her but with no heat. She didn’t protest again.  
“well?”  
Sans looked at Fay, who wasn’t looking at him, she looked a bit grim, her plush lips pulled into an unhappy line. With you in his arms like this, if things did indeed “go sideways,” he wouldn’t be much use. It made sense what his other Self asked.  
“yeah. i got it.”  
“thanks.”  
The voices were getting a bit louder and they got the signal to stop. He could hear feminine voices as well no that they were closer and he frowned quizzically.  
“Okay, this is crazy weird.” He heard a woman say.  
“I AM INCLINED TO AGREE WITH YOU, HUMAN.” A loud voice replied. It sounded a bit like…him if he spoke at the same volumes as his brother did. Whatever Sharp Papyrus saw, he must have deemed it safe because he stood and pushed past the underbrush so he could be seen. His brother didn’t move however so they must have communicated something.  
“Oh, look! Another one!” A new feminine voice chirped, “Oh!” the same voice purred appreciatively.  
Sans glanced to the side at Acantha to see how she took that. She caught his look and simply shrugged, unconcerned but also seemingly in agreement. He snorted and shook his head, standing from his crouch he’d dropped into when they stopped.  
“DEAREST—”  
“Don’t worry, sugar skull, you know you’re the only one for me. Besides, he kind of…reminds me of you. Huh.”  
“Sister, if you’re going to ogle someone, you should probably do it silently. Especially if we’re with the guys.” A third female voice piped up.  
“It just slipped out; I had no control!” She defended.  
Fay and Sharp Sans were holding on to each other, stifling laughter.  
“That mean you were ogling him too, babe?” A husky, masculine voice asked.  
“Well, aesthetically, he reminds me of your brother, yes, but he looks like you.”  
“WOWIE PAPY, HE LOOKS LIKE YOU TOO. WITH HOW WELL THAT SUIT IS PUT TOGETHER, I BET HE’S NOT AS LAZY AS YOU, THOUGH.” A second, deep and loud voice commented, Its inflection much more enthusiastic.  
“heh. yeah, probably, bro.” This voice sounded like Papyrus but sleepier, just as the other husky voice sounded a bit like Papyrus but if he were a smoker. This was getting out of control.  
“IF YOU’RE ALL QUITE FINISHED…” Sharp Papyrus growled sounding exasperated.  
Papyrus stood and followed after Sharp Papyrus and everyone gasped. “Holy--!” The first female voice, “Another one. Hey, dude!”  
“Greetings, Human.” His brother greeted politely.  
Sharp Sans and Fay followed and then him and Acantha.  
“Whoa…”  
“WOWIE…”  
“Cool!”  
“Is she okay?” This from two voices simultaneously. The dark twin women were standing between two more alternates. The alternate to his brother had a gold fang and a luxuriously fluffy hood drawn over his head. When they’d entered the clearing, Sans noticed that he’d casually shifted closer to the twin closest to him, effectively putting himself between their group and the woman. The twin noticed him noticing and gave him a small crooked smile and a barely perceptible shrug. He tilted his head slightly in return and turned his attention to her sister who was frowning in concern at you in his arms before his gaze settled on his own alternate who reminded him of Sharp Papyrus, right down to the scar on his face. His mouth was pulled into a bit of a grimace as he regarded the new group.  
Sans eyes finally flickered over to final group of three. Standing next to an alternate of himself with a big blue bandana around his neck and alarmingly blue eyes was a dark-skinned woman with an athletic build and glasses perched on her nose, her dark hair falling around her shoulder blades in a myriad of small braids. It was at that point, he felt you shift in his arms and groan, your eyes cracking open. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled down at you, “welcome back, sweet.” He cooed.

You felt terrible.  
And you hurt.  
And everything sucked.  
Well, not everything. Sans smiling down at you with so much love and relief most definitely didn’t suck. You couldn’t help but smile in return, “Heeeey…” you slurred.  
“how ya feelin’?” He asked, his brow bone furrowing in concern.  
“Terrible. How about you?” You replied blithely, clearing your throat as your voice cracked.  
He chuckled, “better, now that your eyes are open.” He replied, “think you can stand?”  
You grimaced but nodded, “Good.” He replied. You expected him to put you down. He didn’t. You snorted and then jumped a little as a new face came into your field of view, peering down at you from over Sans’ shoulder.  
“Whoa…are you a princess?” You asked, completely dazzled.  
“AS A MATTER OF FACT, YES. SHE IS A PRINCESS.” A loud, rough voice responded before the woman could reply. You whipped your head around and felt your eyes widen as you stared at the most terrifying skeleman you’d ever seen in your life.  
“What?!” You squawked.  
“I SAID, YES, SHE IS A PRINCESS.” The Terrifying Skeleman who weirdly reminded you of Papyrus reiterated patiently, his arms tucked behind his back. Speaking of behind; beyond him you could see a group of people, a mix of women and skelemen.  
“Y/n, You Were Unconcious For Quite Some Time, I Was Beginning To Worry.” Papyrus had approached and rested a hand on her head gently.  
You smiled, “I’m just glad I managed to stick with you guys. What’s going on? Who are all these people?” You asked looking up at Sans who was looking off to the side.  
You reached up and poked his cheek and he finally looked at you, “uh…something, something, alternate universe.” He replied.  
Your brows raised, “I’m sorry…did you just say alternate universe? Like in the comic books alternate universe?”  
His grin broadened, “now you’re gettin’ the picture.” He replied. There were a few groans from the surrounding group and it took you a moment because you weren’t running at 100% but you snorted when you got it.  
“technically, we’re in another timeline.” He added. You finally turned your attention to your impromptu audience. They’d all come a bit closer so you could see them better. It seemed the monster men were split into two categories; one that looked like Sans and one that looked like Papyrus. Terrifying Papyrus had a Terrifying Sans standing next to a cute, curvy black woman in a floral sundress and bright red high-top Converse, her kinky hair pulled into two giant afro puffs high up on the back of her head who was also looking at you worriedly. Around her neck was a supple looking leather collar. Imbedded in the front was a fanged skull with a ring on the underside with a red gemstone—you assumed ruby—attached to it. The metal could have been silver but it wasn’t quite the right color. Platinum, maybe? She smiled when she noticed you were looking at her.  
“Hi, hon, I’m Fay Gaster, you can just call me Fay, though. I’m glad you woke up. Um, this is Sans.” She gestured at Terrifying Papyrus’ brother.  
His sharp grin was crooked and he gave a little jaunty salute, “heya.” Whoa…were all the Sanses going to have The Voice? This Sans’ voice was a little rougher than yours but it was still that delicious baritone. You struggled not to shiver and managed.  
“Nice to meet you.” You replied with a nod. Your attention turned to the next woman who had her hair done up in a ton of little braids. She was taller than Fay and grinned broadly, her white teeth contrasting sharply with her dark skin. She was dressed in royal blue cargo pants and a grey shirt that depicted the Delorean and the TARDIS crashed into each other. You snorted when you realized what you were looking at.  
“Ah, a fellow geek, I’m so glad! I’m Evangeline Gaster.” Fay made a small surprised noise making her chuckle, “You can just call me Eva. The tall, cool glass of orange juice over there is Papyrus,” she jerked her thumb over at the Papyrus in the orange hoodie, cargo khaki shorts, and classic black high-top Converse. He jerked his chin up in greeting, his hands staying in his pockets. He looked so sleepy…or maybe bored, you weren’t sure.  
“And this hunk of burning love is Sans, of course.” She cooed at the Sans with the peacock blue bandana tied around his neck. He was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans tucked into some nice dark blue cowboy boots. Was that stingray? His eye lights were a lovely bright blue and his blush matched which made Eva laugh as he reached up the scratch the back of his skull.  
A giggle to their left drew her gaze to a pair of beautiful twins. They beamed at you, their eyes closing with how wide they were smiling. One of them grinning so wide that she flashed large canines at you. With their angular features they ended up looking a bit fox-like. Taking into account also their thick curly hair and yellow undertone, it gave you the impression they were of mixed heritage.  
“I’m Satomi Fontaine, and this is Sans. He’s…not as grumpy as he looks.”  
“YES, I AM.”  
“Yes, he is.”  
Both Satomi’s Sans and her twin spoke at the same time. Her Sans, currently in black jeans and intensely read scarf tucked into his zipped-up black leather motorcycle style jacket scowled darkly at his sister-in-law. It drew your attention to the scars over his eye socket. In fact, it seemed as if all the...rougher looking skeletons had scars, including yours. The other twin trapped the tip of her tongue between her teeth and grinned broadly back at him, completely unfazed before whipping around to look at the group, “Anywho, I’m Emiru—ha, that rhymed—Fontaine. Pleasure!” She dropped a little curtsy and her sister’s Sans rolled his red eye lights at her antics, “This here is Papyrus.” She gestured towards her husband, glancing up at him and then doing a double take.  
He’s actually asleep on his feet. You gaped at this Papyrus and your eyes stretched as Emiru grabbed his fluffy hood and pulled his face down, planting a kiss on his fangs. A long kiss. It must have startled him because his arms began flapping around for a moment before he wrapped them around Emiru and dipped her back for an impromptu make out session apparently.  
“Uh…” You stammer.  
“CUT IT OUT, YOU TWO!” Their Sans snaps, while Satomi covered her mouth, her whole body shaking with silent laughter.  
“Well, while that’s going on, I suppose I should introduce myself.” The princess behind your Sans said, looking unperturbed by the PDA. Glancing around, you noticed the cute blue Sans’s whole head was pretty much glowing blue, his wife and his brother were however watching the scene with identical tilts to their heads. Blue Sans seemed to notice and lifted his hand and blocked Eva’s view.  
“Hey!” She protested but didn’t move his hand, simply folded her arms and pouted a little. Fay had her hands over her face and pressed against her Sans’ shoulder while he chuckled at her expense. He murmured something to her and she shook her head vigorously, keeping her face covered.  
“My name is Acantha and this is my Papyrus.” She moved around Sans as she introduced herself and you got a view of her bottom half. You gasped so heartily you nearly started coughing.  
“You’re a naga princess!” You gasped reverently, “Ooooh, I love snakes.” You added; your smile wide.  
Acantha paused and glanced at her Papyrus, who shrugged before she chuckled, “Yes, pequena, and thank you.” She replied warmly.  
“Sorry, that was intense.”  
Her grin widened, “Just a little.”  
You felt your face grow hot, “It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Y/n L/n. This is Sans and Papyrus Serif.”  
“FANTASTIC, INTRODUCTIONS ARE OUT OF THE WAY. SHALL WE GET OUT OF THIS STARS FORSAKEN FOREST, NOW, YOU KNOW, BEFORE THE SUN SETS?” Grumpy Sans griped. At some point while you were talking with Acantha, his brother and Emiru had stopped kissing.  
“CAPITAL IDEA. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE WE SHOULD BE HEADING?” Terrifying Papyrus asked. Before Grumpy Sans could reply, your Sans did.  
“That way.” He jerked his chin in a direction when everyone looked at him.  
“YOU KNOW THIS…HOW?” Grumpy Sans raised a brow bone.  
“He’s an expert tracker.” You supplied easily before looking up at him, “Is it a city or town?”  
He peered down at you for a moment before shaking his head, “S’probably a house or something, doesn’t smell like a whole settlement or a city. At least, not in that direction. Also, there’s another feeling…”  
“I’M ALL FOR FOLLOWING THE SUPER SNIFFER.” Blue Sans piped up. He looked like he had gained his composure. He started towards where your Sans had indicated, his family following behind. Eva caught your eye and she tapped her nose and pointed at you with a wink, making you huff in amusement and grin in return. You didn’t see the look Terrifying Papyrus shot his brother but Fay’s Sans followed with Fay herself on his arm. Acantha followed them, leaving Terrifying Papyrus and Grumpy Sans and his family.  
Your Sans began to follow and you settled back in his arms. He came up level with the Twins and you smiled and greeted them quietly, reaching out to give Emiru a fist bump when your gaze happened to pass over the trees behind, catching a figure standing amongst them. You frowned, trying to make them out but it was hard since they were standing in the shadow of the trees and they had what appeared to be a hood up over their head.  
They shifted and you felt the pressure of their gaze but also caught a glimpse of the bottom of their jaw, no, their mandible. A familiar grin widened and his head tilted further up, so you could see the red eye light with a blue pupil. He pulled one skeletal hand out of his pocket and held his index phalange in front of his grin, your pulse hammered in your throat, making it hard to swallow, or was it that your mouth was just suddenly dry? Sensing something was wrong, Sans paused and began turning to look at where you were looking but Terrifying Papyrus crossed your field of view and when you could see the spot again, the figure was gone.  
“What’s wrong?” Your group slows at his question.  
“I-I saw…someone. In the trees there.” You point and are distantly annoyed your hand trembled. You bring it back and clutch at Sans’ shirt. His grip tightens on you.  
“MUTT. EM.” You jump a little as Grumpy Sans is just suddenly standing next to you and Sans, his gaze fixed on where you indicated, his eye lights are red stars now. Huh. The command—you knew that’s that it was; it was brimming with way too much authority to be anything else—had immediate results. You blinked as there was a blur of motion. You whipped your head around to see what was going on. Emiru and her Papyrus weren’t in their group anymore, in fact, they were disappearing into the trees.  
You knew that monsters could move fast but Emiru was human…wasn’t she? While you were busy trying to figure all that out, everyone left in your group shifted position except for you and Sans. Grumpy Sans moved in front of Sans and you, Papyrus moved so he was back to back with his brother, Terrifying Papyrus took stance to Sans’ right and Satomi to his left after throwing you a reassuring smile. They’d effectively boxed you and Sans in. And now, they all waited. As soon as you wondered if the other group was okay, Papyrus and Emiru came back. Emiru looked irritated, Papyrus looked…sleepy.  
“REPORT.”  
“nothing, m’lord.” Papyrus drawled.  
You saw Grumpy Sans stiffen, “AT ALL?”  
Emiru clicked her tongue, “There’s a scent but it’s a dead end.”  
“He…looked like Sans. He might have used a shortcut.” You pointed out quietly.  
Grumpy Sans turned to look at you over his shoulder, the red star fixed on you for a moment before flicking up to look at Sans. You felt Sans shift before you watched as the red stars flickered, turning back into round eye lights again.  
“LET US CATCH UP WITH THE OTHER GROUP, THEN.” Terrifying Papyrus rumbled and with that your group started moving. Quickly. Their group met up with the first group who had been on their way back to find out what the hold up was. Everyone was brought up to speed as they continued to move. The speed they were all moving would have probably been a full sprint for you or faster, but everyone else seemed to be just jogging. Blue Sans was holding Eva and Terrifying Sans was holding Fay. Since Emiru and Satomi were keeping up with the monsters and Acantha so easily, you, once again, inwardly questioned if they were as human as they appeared.  
All questions, however, died in your mind when they broke through the tree line. Before them, in a large clearing, stood an enormous lodge style house. The ground dipped into an incline so from your vantage point, you could see a two-lane road come out of another part of the woods and expand into a large paved area in front of the house—lodge. Lodge House. Whatever, the place was huge!  
Eva whistled, looking impressed  
“WOWIE, WHAT A HOUSE! I HOPE THEY DON’T MIND VISITORS.” Blue Sans commented.  
“nah, have a feeling they’re expecting us.” Sans commented. When everyone looked at him, including you, he didn’t elaborate, simply started walking down the hill towards the house. As they all got close to the house, the door opened and a young black woman came out, wearing a sweatshirt dress and fuzzy blue slippers, her straightened hair pulled into a low side ponytail. She waved at them as they approached but waited out front of them. As they got even closer, two more figures came out and your breath caught in your throat as you saw the shorter one.  
You looked up at Sans, your jaw flapping a bit, not sure how to say all the thoughts crowding your head.  
“classic.” He murmured.  
You close your mouth and frown, “Classic…?” You repeated quietly. You couldn’t finish your thought out loud but he seemed to understand and shook his head but tightened his grip a bit reassuringly; he’d explain later. Your group finally stopped in front of the trio and now that you were closer you could see that the woman had blue eyes. The shade was a startling contrast to her dark complexion. She smiled broadly at them all.  
“Welcome everyone, I’m so glad you all could make it! My name is Bernadette Serif but you can call me Bernie. This is, of course, The Great Papyrus.” She gestured grandly towards her Papyrus who struck a heroic pose, making you grin wide in amusement.  
“GREETINGS OTHER ME, ALTERNATES, AND ALTERNATE BROTHERS!” He exclaimed happily. Your Papyrus and Blue Sans both waved enthusiastically.  
“And this is Sans.”  
“hey.”  
The silence was heavy and Bernie rolled her eyes before nudging her Sans with her elbow. Blue dusted his cheek bones and his smile became tight but he said nothing.  
“We talked about this.” She whispered.  
“s’embarassin’.” He grumbled looking over at her.  
“Of course, it is! They’ll appreciate it, though and maybe even want to help.” She pointed out gently. With that she went on her tip toes, planted a kiss on his cheek before returning to the house.  
His blush had spread as he watched her go before turning his attention to the group before him, who were watching silently. Blue tinted sweat appeared on his skull as he cleared his non-existent throat, his expression becoming serious as he scanned the small crowd before him.  
“er…right. so. some of you no doubt understand what’s happening. Suffice to say, my actions brought you all here, most likely disruptin’ your lives and for that, I sincerely apologize for my bone-headed mistake and will work to make it right so that you all can return home.”  
There were a few snorts from your group as well as a few groans at the easy pun. Your Papyrus moved forward first. Humble Pie Sans blinked up at your Papyrus and jumped a little when he abruptly offered his hand.  
“THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE APOLOGY. I WILL OVERLOOK THE PUN BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU ARE FEELING VERY UNCOMFORTABLE RIGHT NOW.” He’d gone for full volume.  
“…thanks…papyrus.” Sans replied quietly.  
With that done, your Papyrus approached his other self and offered his hand, they both laughed as it was taken with enthusiasm, both of them beaming at each other, “NICE TO MEET YOU OTHER ME. I KNOW WE’LL GET ALONG SWIMMINGLY!”  
“OF COURSE, WE WILL, OTHER ME! SISTER IS PREPARING SNACKS FOR EVERYONE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP?”  
“YES, OF COURSE! LEAD THE WAY!” And with that, they both marched into the house, chatting animatedly with each other. You blinked, watching them then looked up at your Sans, wiggling a bit. He looked down at you, startled before sighing and setting you down gently. Your held onto him for a moment as you steadied yourself then made your way over to your new host. You watched as he frowned at you slightly in concern before he got a good look at your Sans who you could hear walking behind you. His eye lights shrunk before he looked back down at you, looking a little spooked.  
“Having to apologize can suck, I know, so thanks for that. I’m Y/n, it’s nice to meet you.” You smile offering your hand.  
PHBLTBLTBBBBBLLLLLLLBTTTT!  
Your grin widened as you watched his eye sockets do the same, gaping down at you now. You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from you, making you cover your face with your free hand, “Oh stars, stars you face! Whew! Oh, I couldn’t resist.”  
“did you knick my whoopee cushion, sweet?” Your Sans asked from behind you and you craned your neck to look at him as you released Humble Pie Sans’ hand.  
“No, I got my own. You said it was an old favorite of yours but I haven’t had a chance to try it out until now.”  
“hehe, yeah, it’s always funny. ya really got me, kid.” You looked back at your host and noticed his smile was back.  
You beamed up at him and headed towards the house. Glancing back, you noticed your Sans pass by his other self, patting his shoulder a couple times before following after you. You weren’t sure if he’d said anything, maybe you’d ask later. For now, you paused, holding your hand out behind you to take. When he did, you walked with him hand in hand into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [RoseDarkFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire) for letting me just let me unload about this idea. You're amazing.
> 
> Acantha's collar necklace is a [byzantine chain](https://www.hsn.com/products/bellezza-16-bronze-diamond-cut-byzantine-link-necklace/9071209)  
[Fell!Pap's cravat pin](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/558939003749524300/) but, ya know, gold  
[Blue's boots](https://www.georgetowncowboyboots.com/los-altos-boots-snip-toe-stingray-mens-cowboy-boots-single-stone-navy-blue/) are based on these beauties!


End file.
